


starting over

by divybread



Series: Fanxing AU Drabble Fest [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Football | Soccer, Friendship, Gen, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divybread/pseuds/divybread
Summary: a high school au





	starting over

"can we start over?"

yifan blinks a few times at yixing, his entire body having come to a full stop as the words fell off the younger male’s lips so suddenly and unexpectedly. he’d never thought the brown haired youth at his side would ever utter anything like that.

not that the words make no sense to him, they definitely do. there have been plenty of things bothering them ever since they go to know each other, after all. starting with yifan's friends making several rude or demeaning comments about the other male and yifan having been too surprised by the sudden hate to do anything about it.

then, as they had found themselves in the same soccer team together, there had been the issue of the coach continuing to try and create a rivalry between them. the rest of the soccer team had also tried to put them up against each other, as if trying to make them fight for the team captain position.

to not even mention the way yixing’s girlfriend had attempted to seduce yifan during the school ball just before the summer holidays the year before.

so quite frankly, luck hasn’t been on their side when it comes to getting along, no matter how much the both of them tried. and he had tried, because yixing honestly looked like a good kid and yifan would enjoy being friends with him.

luckily yixing has never held the girlfriend thing against him, because yifan honest to god was not interested in the girl - considering he’s not into girls and all that. but that isn’t publicly broadcast knowledge, so he wouldn’t have blamed yixing for getting angry at him or thinking he might have been the one to seduce the girl instead.

nothing of the sort, however. either they already had some issues or yixing knows him long enough to know he’s not the type to try and go after other people’s girls. (or guys, but once again, not public knowledge.)

belatedly remembering he’s still supposed to reply to the question when yixing’s eyebrows slowly raise in question, a slightly uncertain expression starting to appear on the younger male’s face.

“ah… uh…” he manages to utter, as his fingers absentmindedly finish tying the laces of his shoe. putting his foot back on the ground, he straightens up and looks over at the male opposite of him.

yixing’s standing there with shoulders slumped, head slightly ducked. one hand is fiddling with the hem of his sleeve, the other is leaning lightly against one of the lockers in the soccer changing rooms.

he realises his mouth is still partly opened and quickly shuts it, his teeth clenching together shortly as he does so. from right outside the door, a voice calls for them to join them at practice and yifan startles once again. letting his gaze wander between the younger male next to him and the door of the changing rooms, he puts himself into movement to leave.

is that disappointment flickering over yixing’s expression?

“oh,” he states, remembering he still hasn’t answered the question. he pauses in his step once more and faces yixing’s expectant expression full on. “yes. that’d be- that’d be nice, yeah.”

sharing another moment of silent eye contact, yifan then shows a slight grin, trying to lift the awkwardness between them a little as he reaches out his hand. “i’m yifan. wu yifan. senior year, captain of the soccer team. i hope we’ll be able to become good friends cause you seem like a nice guy,” he blurts out in one go, a little embarrassed because of his own action mere moments after.

and incredibly relieved when yixing takes his hand and gives it a solid shake.

“i hope so too,” is the reply he’s given, yixing flashing him a bright smile before they both let go and head off to join the rest of their team outside.


End file.
